


Spoiled Rotten

by TavecIncertum



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Conkus - Freeform, Cuddling & Snuggling, Curl Appreciation, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Mannor, Markus loves Connors curls, RK1000 - Freeform, Ratings: G, Short One Shot, Wholesome, human!AU, rk1k - Freeform, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22360429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TavecIncertum/pseuds/TavecIncertum
Summary: Markus doesn't ask for much but when it comes to Connor, he doesn't mind being considered 'spoiled'.(Also known as: I had a strong need for 'Connor's natural curls appreciation' drabble.) Extra Short Style.
Relationships: Connor & Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 172





	Spoiled Rotten

**Author's Note:**

> This is shameless glory to my baby boy having the natural curls he deserves. IM SO EMOTIONAL ABOUT THIS.
> 
> Anyways, have a slice of my heart. ~XOXO

In Markus’ life, there were very few things that he shamelessly indulged in. From the time he was born, he was a disciplined child and that only factored him to be a disciplined man. In his work, he was calculated and relations calm and thoughtful. 

But there was an exception to Mr. Manfred that only one other person ever truly saw. 

“Come here Con, please?” Markus beckoned, arms opening the moment he let his form slump onto the couch. He hadn’t even stopped to take off his blazer, instead too impatient to rest his feet. Even more so to be around his beloved.

“Hm?” Connor’s hands lowered the tablet he’d been reading and thin, rimless glasses hovered low on his nose. He removed them with great care and settled them off to the side, eyes never leaving Markus in the process. “Hey.. Are you okay?” 

The brunette unbundled from his blanket and he crawled across the couch to Markus, immediately being wrapped into firm arms. The hold pulled him onto a heated lap and Connor cradled the back of the other males head, fingers scratching gently over the crew-cut as a face nuzzled into his sweater-clad chest. 

“I’m better, now.” Markus muttered into the fabric, turning just enough to allow himself to be intelligible. “I just needed to re-charge.”

A soft breath of amusement passed Connor’s lips and he lowered posture a bit, while sleeve-covered hands grab onto Markus’ face. Rich, earthy doe-eyes held face with mismatched land and sea, the sweeping gaze holding more affection than most saw in their lifetimes. 

“Welcome home, Markus.” 

The smile that greeted him was only traded for a soft kiss, lips savoring each and every clasp between them. It stayed chaste and loving, neither party daring to taint such a pure, endearing moment. When they broke apart, it ended how it had started and both wore smiles that they often did when around one another. 

“You’re the best thing I’ve seen all day.” Markus’ hand raised from holding onto Connor’s hip and used a delicate touch to push a bunch of wild curls behind his lover’s ear. A gesture that recently, had become much more frequent due to the increasing length of the brunette’s hair.

Connor gave an embarrassed puff and another bunch of curls were shifted from his vision with the exhale. “I should cut my hair soon, it’s starting to get out of hand.”

“Please don’t..” 

Here it was, one of the many ways that Markus was self-indulgent when it came to Connor. When it came to damn near everything, his personal wants and desires went to the wayside for the grand scheme of things. The big picture was and always had been more important to him. So when he was around the one person that did their best to consider him, listen to his whims and likes and needs; he allowed himself to be selfish.

The hold on Connor shifted and Markus’ back leaned deeply into the couch, the man bringing the other with him while hands fussed over endless ringlets of chocolate curls. “God I love every little spiral, every twist.” 

And he did. Since he met Connor, the male was always very well kept and on-top of things when it came to hygiene. His hair-cuts had long been on the clock, every six weeks but their recent schedules hadn’t been allowing much routine at all. Markus figured it had been probably two or three missed appointments by now, due to the increase of mahogany curls that spilled from the top of his head. Even the shorter strands had gained enough length to form a full spiral. 

Connor’s eyes closed as his face was peppered with kisses by rosy, warm lips, fingers petting through feather soft tresses. Heat brightened the edges of his cheeks and every now and then Markus would pause to look him over before continuing the onslaught of pecks to his skin. 

“You’re spoiled Markus, absolutely rotten.” The brunette teased, arm wrapping around Markus’ neck to pull him down with him when he laid back against the cushions. He adjusted slightly and once the others head was resting against his chest and body laid comfortably between his parted legs, he started to pet the satisfyingly short hairs. “My spoiled baby.” 

Tingles of comfort washed over Markus’ body in rapid waves as he listened to the gentle thump of Connor’s heart. Every little trace along his head worked more and more tension from his body, his weight dipping the both of them further into the couch. 

“Mmm, that’s it..” Markus shifted the rest of his form onto the couch and carefully kicked off his shoes, both of them bouncing off the floorboards. “We’re taking a nap.” 

“A nap? Right after work?” Connor questioned, watching as Markus stripped himself of his blazer and reached past him to grab the blanket he’d been curled in prior. 

In a moment’s notice, they were covered up and Markus had his arms wrapped up under Connor’s, fingers finding soft piles of curls to pet through. His eyes were contently closed and he nuzzled his face against Connor’s chest for the umpteenth time that day. 

“When we wake up, we’ll order some food.” Markus mumbled in fatigue, already wearing the symptoms of his exhaustion from the day’s proceeds.

“Deal.”


End file.
